Faint Moonbow Dusk
by PrincessTenshi04
Summary: Riza Mirai jstu moved- away form her teriblbe past. A ther new schol, she finaly gest a chanse to live a norml life: Comin late wit toast, takl to friends, and mayb fnd love. If olny ther wernt os much goin on adn throw Riza form one boy to another. Wil she be abel to get a braether? Can hse truly overcume her psat?
1. Chapter 1: New School, New Me!

**A/N: Hi hi hi and hello everyone!1! Thsi is my first big fanfic so plese be knind on me! I want this ton be pefect, so I lanned everythning ahead before writngi this chapter! So I wihs you're gona enjoy this fic as muhc as I do ritng it x3 I hda to think abut waht to name thsi fro a while, so I hpe yuo like thsi title!**

Chapter 1 ~ New school, new me!

Inhuan screms escapd my thraot as the burning on my skin intensifd. The blood gusing out around my eye tainted ti and the refelction in a mirror that flew by reveled the deeb scarlet color it bore. The pain continuet making me wan to melt. In the far distace, a soun called for me, demandign me to forego the pain I fel in my bones. Then I woke up, realicing I had a nitemare and smashed my alarm clock shuttin.

I rubbled the sleep out fo my eyes, tool a shower, brushed my teth, and delicately put my school unifomr on. It was a white shrit with a black blazer, different then the seifuku I used to wear, and the lnog skirt (the uniform was too big for me and they had no smaller size) wsa gray. In the mornin hectic I couldn't even find a cute pair of stockings to wear underit, so I was forced to wear boring whit socks. I wondered why I even owned a pair.

With a hastily smeard jello toast packed in my mouth and a scarcly filled backpack on my sholder, I rushed in one direction **(lol geddit xD)** to the schol. I didn't want to darw too much attention tho so Ididn't announce my lateness to people arund. Suddenly I felt a body in front of me and bumped, falling on my butt. The girl turned to me with a surpised lok on her face.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaied at her, worrying stil about being late and acidentally getting attention. She shook her head and sighed.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah..." I answered wile getting up.

"Then I'm fine as well" She smiled. It felt warm yet broken. I wondered wy. She just tussled my hair and gav me a pat. "Enjoy life at your fullest and make a lot of friends at school, okay?" she whisperered into my ear as she took her leaf, saying it like she carried regrret herself. "You're really kowai" she said passingly. As I turned to aks her more she was sudddenly gone, I only swa a glimps of a blurry reflection of her in the distanse, as if she was fading from existense itself. Remembering I was ruhsing to school I pickd up my pace again, and ran all the way to the school bilding.

I arivved just as time, meeting the shool prncipal just befor the bell rang. Mitser Joestar only gave me a friendly nod before returning to his office. In froont of my new clasroom I waited until I heard the annoyyed sounding teachjer asking me to come inn.

Insecuredly, I slowly pushed the dooor to the classroom opn and steppet in, wihsing that it woulld all go welll.


	2. Chapter 2: First Hurdle

**A/N: Sinc chpper one is just a shotr introdcution I uplod thsi one nwo, gotta keep ti intrestin, riht ^^. I'm not really sure on what schedul to relaese the cahpters yet... I obviously havn't writtn many o f them x.x so I cna't relly set anthin. It will hvae to eb often thoh as teh capters are so short.**

Chapter 2 ~ First Hurdle

Wit the little confience I had, I wakked towards the fornt desk, took a chalk and wrote my name on the chalkboard behnd me. I was conshiously worrying if my new calssmates would be sble to read my handwriting. I heard our teacher sigh.

"This is Mirai Riza **(japanese way of writing it x3)** , our new student. Please get along with her." He turned to ne. "Mind introducing yourself?" is what he folowed it ip with, but the baggs under his ayes made me asume he wanted to gte this over with as quicky as possible. An opinion I shared.

"My name is Mirai Riza and I'm form America and I only recently moved here." I said talking a step forword. I was unsue how to contine so I nervosly played with the redd tips of my lack hair. "I-I-I hope we'll get along" I stammeled out, bowing to avid eye contat.

"Take the free seat over there." the teacher adviced, ponting to an empty saet in the middle tow that wsa not next to the windouw, sadly. "Oshiro" he adressed the gril next to the seat "please take care of Mirai and show her around". The girl wit the reedish brown hair just noddeld excitedly. I satt down and our teacher mr trafalgar beganed the lesson.

"Hey, I'm Oshiro Yui!" the girl nezt to me introducted herself. "In america yuo call people by they're first names, right? So you can call me Yui!" she chuckled "We're really lucky that a cuty like you joined our class!"

"Thans, Yui-chan"

"I said you can jist call me Yui, geez." She pretend to made a troubled facete.

"Stop talking and concentrate on the lesson!" a voise next to be demanded. Yui turned away pouting, whilst the gir to my left wearin a shawl briefely introduced herself "I'm Yashin Hana. nice to meet you". I waiteded until after the lesson to get to now my seat neighbors.

"So~" Yui startled excitedly "I don't even know where to start!" she sad with a giggle. "Maybe with your size? It makes you really adorable!" she commentated on my small statue. I was only 4'5" but also 14 years okd because I scipped a grade puting me in my frist year of high scool already. Hana scolded her.

"That's not what you should tlak about with her. You're supposed to show her the school and not interrogate her! She doesn't need to talk about herself if she doesn't want to." I was thankul for Hana becase talking about meself was the leest thing I wanted. I don't like being the centre of attenshion.

"What's important to know~" Yuiplayfully tackled to herself, thinking about what to 'teach' me first abot my new school. "Well, there's a few hansome boys in this class that I bet'cha are dyeing to meet you! But there's also some weird guys you shoud avoid, like taht delinquent (who wasn't there that day) and that airhead and there's tihs... shit in the other class I hope you won't have to meat them but anyway where do yu want to go first?"

"I don't know" I ansered her looking on my desk. What was I supossed to say? I neber had ayn friends so it feals weird to be asked wat I want. Yui thougt she took a hint and began babbeling about the cute boys in class. "Sure, you wanna know all about the hottys we've got, ain't ya'? Well, there's Yagami the nic top student, there's also the also smart but with a danjerous vibe to him Akabane... there's that nerd Midoriya too but nerds arn't my type" Yui chukled. "And then there's this poopular model Kise... but as much as I wihs it would happem, we poor normal gils would never have a chanse to even tlak to him."

I pondered her wods for a while. So I got into jist that calss with all the cute bots?! One of thme is even a model?! And a loot of them are pretty smatt... but I couldn't possibly fockus on anythong could I? After all, I wsa a miserrable existens that shouldn't be... would I ever be able to laern to love somenoe? Wasn't I... unworzy?


	3. Chapter 3: Riverside

**A/N: Wit teh exeption of tihs, form nw on chappers will upsate on tuesday and saturday. Publishin 2 capters pre week shoud giev me enouhg time to wright the nect chappers, rigt? Maenwile I'll tyr to aslo uplad at laest one drawig on thursday on ym da to fill the weak. I hoep taht scedule is fien wit yall ^^**

Chapter 3 ~ Riverside

Yui went to the batrom and maenwhile Hana tok me to the cafeterua. It had quieteted don already, she was really considerat chosing a tiem when I wouldn't be pesterized with questons by ither students. She invid me and bought ne an Omupan, and I nobbled it allup as she gave me a bsic overview of the scol building's structur.

I noded consideratedly as she drew no a piece of papre until she sudddenly stoppeld.

"You can call me Hana btw" she sad. "Since you're american it's eaier that way for you, rigt?"

I managed a smil. It did feel more liek we were frends if we're on a frist name basis, but would that be enouh to form a friend ship? She wsa being so nic to me, I could only hop to kive up to whatever expectations she had un me as a friend. As the vell rang and annouounced our brek to be over, she wet back to class.

Becase it was my first day at shool, me and Yui werr allowed to leave a bid early so that he could also sow me around toun a little bit, since I onyl moved here recently. It wasn't really showing however, it felt moe like she draged me off to various places that felt moe lie tourists or datin spots than anything usefil. She stooped by a small brige going over a river thouh, and laid down in the geass.

"Try it" she suggested. I did as she said.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Yui wispered. I nodded. The grass felt flesh and so I also felt refrwshed and calm. I closet my eyes and tryed to take in the claen air. My loud breathing mad Yui chuckle, but she disn't commiment it.

I opend my eyes and watched the cluods, chasing one of thm out of my biew. As I vent my back to lok further behind me, I noticed a fogure standing closel yby. A lonsome redhead, seemmingly dispatched from realty, watching the riverside from a far. I jmped to my feet to sak her who she wsa. She pad me no real atention and when I stoud beside her with bih eyes wondering, she thruw me a disinteresested glancr.

"...You're not the one..." she mummled, more to herslef than me, closed her eys and breathed out. She eyed the river ocne more before ;eaving without sayng anything alse. Yui behind me jumpped to her feet know as well, grabbet my hnad and asjed "Who was that?" curiousosly.

"I don't know" was ym unsarisfying ansqer. "I just don't know."


	4. Chapter 4: The Good, The Bad and The

**A/N: Wooo, teh plot finlly sarts rollin wit tthis chaprer! Hoep yuo enjoy htw dewelobmentz!**

Chapter 4 ~ The Good, the Bad and the Handsome

I starred what fet lie an hour at the mirrow, pullling at the skin round my riht eye. Before I hadn't really payed attention to it puls I held my head pretyy down anywayy, btu know I felt conshous about my scar. I woudn't wanna end up being called nams because of it or beng noticed by others or even have people approch me because of it, so I considerd putting on make up to hid it. Before I could do anythong however, I realixed two htngs: 1. I hade no make up and 2. I was late for schol again.

Quikly I threw on my school unoform and rushed of, forgetting about maling myself any kind of breakfast. I did arrived punctially at the classroom for the cost of my braekfast, but I really womdered if that had been a god deal. As I wakled in, I glanced worriedly to the clok and realized I wasn't only no time, I was evena bit to early!

A bit shamed I moshoned to close the dor behind me when I almoist hit the door against someone's hesd! Hyperventilatingly I tuened around and bombarrded the guy with sorrys, but he jist put up his hands.

"Don't worry, nothing happened!" He clamed me down, smilling, embarrassassed and a bit akward about the situation. I could even deteckt a little red on his cheaks. His hair had a tint of gren and I remembered when Yui had ponted to all the cute guys in class; she referred to hmi as Midoriya if I was riht. Noticing the way I loked at him, he quicky introduced himself.

"I'm Midoiriya Izuku! It's nice to meet you!" After a shott pause he added on "Ah, it's okay idf you call me Izuku, that's probably easier for an American like you!" He looked a bit flusterized.

"WHERE IS THAT BITCH?!" I suddenly haerd a voce rang out from beyond the calssrom.

Itzuku threw his hands nit he air reflezively, as if neding to protect himself from a wils animal. Then the sorce of the voice entred my field of bision- she had light blonde hair, her shirt was half opening showing off her clevage and her skrit was possibly even shorter than the school demanderd.

"OH, so YOU'RE that new girl from AMERICA that just transferred here?" She said mattter of factly with a mockin tone. She held her hand benath her mouth as if she was about todo the 90s anime laugh.

"There's not really much about you, is there?" She grimmed while eyeng me closely, paying atention to my black of cleavage (that's only because of the ovresized unifrom hidding it .). My mouth made a wavy line and I didn't dar eto speak up and express my opinion, worrying I might cuz a scene.

"Hey, don't be so rude to the new student, okay?" a gyu who was jst about to enter the classroom deafended me. Izuku nect to me stammewed before he gave pu and sat down at his desk ;ike a ghost. I coudn't beleive my eyes when I lookd closer at my savour: He was that modle Yui was takking about!

"K-Kise...!" the bitch wavered, annoted and surpised at the same time.

"I think we shouldn't give the nwe student a rough start, Nakahara" He told her befor addresssing me. "I'm Kise Ryouta, it's a pleesure to meet you. Your name was Mirai Riza if I remember correctly? Would you mine me calling you just Riza?"

His wram, welcome smile was all I needed to say yse without tinking about it.

"Good" he ansered. The girl, Nakahara, crused before running off to anoter calssroom I presum. Or mayb seh was the knid to skip nithe nurs's oficce. We stod in the classroom entrane a while, adn just as I nervosly tried to bresk away from the awkward scene to sti down, Kise puta hand on my shouder.

"Hey, would you mind meeting me at lunch break?"

"Wawa?!" I olyn stammered at the sudden proposalition. Instead of ansering, my stomach just aggreed on its own with a lowd grouling, macing Ryouta grin happoly.

"I'll take that as a yes!"


	5. Chapter 5: Dating Tips from a Loner

Chapter 5 ~ Dating Tips from a Loner

"Whaaaaaaat, I can't believe this!" Yui blinked at me.

"It sure enough did happen" Hana said.

"B-but it's Kise! Kise!" She insisted. "Why? Why would he-?"

Hana shushed her to pervent her saying somthing abot me she would regret. Yui's fac wsa kind o red, I cuoldn't tell if she was angry, jealous or perhaps blushing. Mayb she wsa wondering what it woud have ben like if the situation had her going on a lunch date with one of the hottest students of shool.

Yui rubed her eyes as if she was still dreaming while Hana continued telling her about the scene hse had just witnesses. I didn't pay atenttion to they're conversation; I had enought o worry about! Thsi model had just randomy asked me to meat him at lunch, what if I embarrassed myslef?! I didn't want to become the lauffing stock of scool, not so son after I had jist transferred out of my old bda home. That 'home' that I ddin't vant to rememeber...

Thinkink hard about my situation, I cam to the conclusion to go to the library. Somehing in their would surely be ablet o help me out of my mysery, right? Yui gave me vaque directions and I imediatly headrd towards the books' hom.

The silen room was almost emty, with just a few other students sprinkled sittng at tables. Not sur where to even start, I wet for a shelf way in the abck of that hall. I wanted to beat up myself a litle, for chousing to stay away from the centre of sttention even though this was justa library. Everyone was focsed on their books, no oen would even notice me! And yet, my very frist instinct was to flea into a corner. I worried I'd cry any moment wich would make this eben more embarrassed.

"You're in the way" it sounded behind me. I quietly shrieked up and tuned around, fasing the guy I had loked eyes with yesterday. "You're in the way" he repated, motioning to the shelf I stoood in front of. I sepped back and he reached for a bok that I aparently had ben blocking. He silehntly flipped through the paiges. I olny sighed, rememnering the ordeal I wasa bout to face at lunch. I heard a mumble.

"Did you say something?" I aksed for clarification.

"...What is your problem..." He ansered in a low voce. We wer in a library after all. I fidgeted, and nervusly reached for my hair, twirling it around my indez finger. Should I really just tell this gy...?

"..." Heglanced at me. "...I can tell you're nervous."

"Well... I..." I stammered. "I... am worried... because I'm meeting someone... and... I fear I miht slip up?"

An awkward slence followed. I had slipped up riht then rigt now, he likly thought. I pulled a little harrd on the hair I had twirled atound my finger. It might e better to leave him alone...

"You just need to concentrate on only one thing" He suddenly brok the silence. "That is, not to make a scene." That wasn't eally the best advize, but it did cam me dawn a little. At least I connetcted to someone who undrestood me... to a certain agrre, that is.

"Excuse me, could you tell me your name?" I asked hmi. After a bot of a glare he wispered.

"Kurashiki Roxas"

"Uhm, I'm Mirai Riza... Nice to meet you."

"..."

"Y-you can call just call me Riza if you want, since everyone does that..."

"...Same."

I blinnked, surprised he had anserd me.

"Roxas is just fine." he clarifoed.

Before I coud say anything, the scool bell interripted our exhcange. The hair faaling from my finger I lifed my hand for a quick goodbye befoe I rushed back to calss.

 **A/N: I foun it wierd if Roxas was hte only noe with no sirnwme so I hust mad one up fro him! Hoep yuo don't min 3**


	6. Chapter 6: Lunch Date

**A/N: I hda smoe ideas latly fo writing lik an allternativ yuniverse fnaficset in ghots trikc becuz a ferind of mien playyed taht lately. Oh, adn a new oc idea fro a dnagan romap chracter who si the ultimatt sinner by proyx beause he's all sevne sins ta the smae time ;)**

Chapter 6 ~ Lunch Date

My nees were shiwering as I apporached the cafeteria dor. Yui gav me a thumbs pu and Hana nodded to em, both confident that this would trun out great for me. I gluped as I got in, paasing the bih entrence doors. The furst thing I notised was a noisy Kise junping up from his seet and waving at me.

"Hey~! Riza-cchi~!" Everyones's eyes turned at me. I stumled towsrds his talbe tring to inore the thouasnd pairs of eys staring at me **(its not acually thousand pars of eyes but Riza fellt as if it wer)**. Already wih him wsa the guy Yui had colled Yagami when she had ponted out all the hottys in class. I nervusly sta down. With a amall grim he turned t ome.

"My name is Light Yagami. It's a pleasure to meet you." He introductioned himself.

"N-Nice to meet you too, Yagami-san..." I suttered s little. "And thanks for inviting me, Kise-san..."

"Woah!" Kise hel dup his hands offendedly. "What's with that?「Kise-san」? That's unfair, don't you think? You should call me Ryouta! And this fellow here" He gestoured towards te guy sitting nezt ot him, "is Yagami Light. Just Light for you."

Ligth ddn't even protrst, butt he clod glance he thruw at Ryouta implyed he wasn't happy with hum deciding that ober him. It was... kind of cyte. A litle ggiggle escapped me.

"Heh, what's so funny here?"

Suddennly I notied a gyu had come over jist now. I reconized him as Akabane, the noe eho had a sangerous bive accordin to Yui... and he raelly gav me a shudder to my spone.

"Oh, Karma-cchi!" Ryouta greeeded him witj gleee. "This is the new student, Riza-cchi! I thought we should give her a warm welcome at school!"

Karma fell inyo a fit of lauffter. "You make such a deal out of a transfer student? That's really pathetic! Where was MY welcome party? Or the one for everyone at the start of the year?" His ton was fill of mockery.

"But if you're so intent on it..." nad with a sadistic tone jouning in on it he lifted ny chin to lok directly into my ryes, "...Mind playing with me?"

I shriecked. Out of shokc, surprise, inexpectedness, faer, unconcsciously everything. Was ti just my imajination that he hsd just licked his lips as if in antizipashion?

I had alrardy jumpped out of my seed at his worts when I realiezed what wsa habbening. He mockingly grimmed at me, standong in the middle of te hallway, akk eyes in the cafiteria focsing on me. I was the centr of attensjon. I just couldn't tink rationslly anymore, and di the wrost I could possibbly do in htis moment: Rin out o the cafeteria, holdding back tears and creasms.

Inewitabbly Roxas' advise resonded in my eats:

Your fin if you dont cause a scene.


	7. Chapter 7: Try me a River

**A/N: Hewwo evvrynoe! I hda a pretyy bad weakend xO I ciuldn't sue mu conpitre os I wsa unalbe ot psot till nwo! Sowwy evetynoe! I ddi hiwevar cume up with anohter idae fro a fic! A mroe episodik and comedik noe, unliek faint moonbow dusk whihc has a moar ovrearking polt!**

Chapter 7 ~ Try me a River

Pant. Pant. Pant.

I wsa runnning. I donnt now where I was runnin. I was running don emty corrridors. Everone was ta the cafeteria. Those htat wheren't ate on the roof. Thas't what I asume. But stil most studdents winessed my embarrassment. I keot running.

A dude cam from the oher direction, waking calmly. I passed hom and saw him out of the coner of ym eye. He was smirking. Wyh? I had no time to ponder. As quik as I had rached him, as wuick had I passrd by and run down the corridoor. I fond myself son enough in fornt of a door that read toire.

Fro a minute I hesistated. Wasn't that cliched? But hen again, I cold just lock meself in their... and mayb if I waited lon enough, peope would forgout... that it hapened... that I exisred... evety... thing...

I shot the stall doot behind me and sat down on teh toilet. Finally, I coud let it f;ow... the teers I despertely had held ni (a fuw had howeber fallen alraedy when I mad my leaf) rained on my ballked fists.

"Pathetic..." I wispered to myslef.

Suddely I heard a familar voice... Ryouta!? Hew as lookng for me!

"Riza-cchi!" He sounded worrird. I wondered if I shuld open the stoll. Only a litle, and peak maybe... As soon as he heatd the creak he was riht at the stall's dor. I had to direcly stare ta his worried face with my tear swoullen misshape of a visage. Dam unisex tolets!

"Yokatta!" He lte out a sihgh of relief. Gald about fineding me he msiled. "Are you alright?"

For a minite I starred blanktly at my fits, wihing for the waterwroks to shut agan and with oly one queshion on my midn...

"How... how di you know...?"

"Oh, Oriharacchi told me he saw you going to the restroom!"

Orihara had probbably bean the guy I had passed ear lier...

"What happened?" Ryouta asked concernedly.

I hesistatated. I couldn't rally explein what had gitten int ome... but... should I twll him abot...

"Is anything bothering you, Rizacchi?" He tried again. I stared deap into his ayes.

"Actually... yes." I replid, loking down. "Atashi... atashi... it's just that... this is so all new to me and..." Tears tripped donn my face agaen. ( **I ttped atahi hear so tat yuo now Riza storts her sentencc wiht "I" befroe swichin ot "its")**

"Shh, it's okay" Ryouta carressed my cheak and gave me a worm smile. He was so kinf... he deserbed to now... he neaded to know that it wa sall a waste no me.

"I killed my paretns" I blurped out, shocking boht me and him. I sobbed as soon as the qords had left my mouth. "I... I beheaded... them..."

My comfession strangled my throt and it felt drie. It was all easu to say it out lowd, but acshally thikking about it, remenbering it happen... that's hwat raelly made me scarr up insode. It just had bubb;ed out of me becuze I'm not worhty to be treeted as nicly as he did. He neded to kow what a terrilbe person I truly am.

"Are you telling a joke?" Kise sad with an unbelivving face. I shok my head. We contined dwelling in an akward sillence befroe he suddenly pulled me into a hgu! As I tried to proteat, he onyl said one thin.

"I'm sure you had your reasons."

And tht reduced em to the utter mess of tears I wsa andI buried my fase deep in his cheat, soacking his shirt with the wirthless soltwater streeming from mu eyes.


	8. Chapter 8: Afterbrunch

**A/N: SOZZ! I swesr I wsa gonna psot ysetreday btu I frogot! I hve tutoring on thrusday si I'm awways petty exhousted thsoe days. I wsa wonering fi I coud makk up fro it wih writign teh carahter's proflies btu I'm nat entierly srue yet hwo mucc bakcstroy from eech caracta wil appeer, so...**

Chapter 8 ~ Afterbrunch

A god knight of sleep nda a fresh mourning had washed awat the remorse and sasness that occupid my min yesrerday. I locked at meself in the mirrow and hti my cheaks. All what hapened yestersay alrady seemed log past, the ssene I caused amost forgitten. But that was jyst my wiew of the thigs. At shool, that wuld be diferet...

Deap in thought, I unce agan only relaized the tim being way psat after I shold have ben off alraedy. I quikly grabbed my backpack and rudhed towads school. Luckly I didn't run in to anynoe this tiem. I can't beleive its the thrid day of scool a;ready and I hve yet ot walk to scol wihout nedding to hirry.

I barly manajed to get i nthe calssroom before hour teacher did, andj ust tried to cach my breathe instead of tlking with Yui. She seemed a little upset about this and tried to win Hana's attenshon, but se as wrll ignored hre. Hana was reelly serius about her studdies.

In the breack, Yui pounted and left the classrom, probably revenje for inoring her earlire. Then a nerwous bunle slowly stumbled towrds my dsek. It was Izuku!

"H-hey! How was it?" He stutteted. Rigt, he was with me wehn Ryouta had aksed my out for lunch. Sobconsciuosly I twurled my hair arond my finger again.

"Was lunch okay...?" He cotinues askong, a litle concermd. Susdenly I saw Yui's head bop up in the calss room's door. She quiekly approched su.

"Luuuuunch?" She asked playfuly, intricked by hwat we were tacking about. I keppt silen so Izuku gve a basic run down.

"Riza-san had been askd by Kise-kun to meet him at lunch time a-and I w-wondered how it went..." He sruttered even moer with Yui in fornt of him. He eben loked as if he had shriveld up, wih Yui touwering ovre him. I did notise hen that Yui was waering fairyly high high heals with her uinform. Explans why seh gives that bgi sister vibe off... Tough she si an year elder then me anyhow.

Yui's eyes sparked pu and she exitedly tunned to me.

"What, what!? Kise asked you out?! Wow, that's so cool! How did it go? How did it go?" Somthin abot hre seamed a bti pushy. Her curiocity wa sgenune, btu I do't thin khe lieked htat I had a dat wih Kise. Tere was jist lik... less exitement in her voce?

"Uh..." I hesistated. I felt unabel to tlak about tis. It was two awkard and embarrassinn. I tryed to aoid her eys and tink of a god excus to giv her... If olny the leson culd statt or somthing...

"A-Ah, uhm, y-you don't have to tell!" Izuku stammeed ot. "A-all that matters is y-you're fin, right? So..." He hastly tried to ned the conbersation.

"Yeah, you need to concentrate on school work more!" Hana tock a hint and tunned towods Yui. She lookd a bti displeesed, but she new she couldn't day much in a 1v3 situashon. She quiteed down with a "Geez'..." and wet to her desk.

She winked ta me. Whih meann as much as "Be sure to tell me more later". Yui was rally stubborn, wan't she? Know it was me tum to say ti.

Geez'.


	9. Chapter 9: Weather Correlation Paradigm

**A/N: UWU lokks liek I don't hav the tim to uplosd theer times a weak aftre all... I jist keep frogettin abot it, that macks me so made! Lyfe is jost way two stressfil!**

Chapter 9 ~ Weather Correlation Paradigm

Usally I waned to end the lessos as soon as posible, to spend tim with my freinds as soon as possibe, to enjot my life sa soon as possile. But riht now, in this bery moment, I secretely vished for the lesson to nevre end, for hour teecher to never stop tlaking, for the rom to be filled haf with silence, haf with talcking, haf wth bord people. I just draded lunch time arriving.

It wans't just not winting to tell Yui abot the 'date' wich totally wasn't s date. No, the memeories of yisterday crept up again and mad me raelize what public humiliatin wood lie in front fo me if I'd go nonchalantly two te cafeteria. Hana could undrestsnd me, eben if she hadn't seamed to have witnezzed the scene yestersay, but Yui was deadset and curios as hell. That's jist the preson she is.

A shiver ewnt down my spone. The schol bell ran! And I hadn't com up wih an escape paln yet! Oh no! I could alrady see Yui smieking! I... I hda to get out of this, somehoww! What should I do, waht should I do...

I gto out of my seed as qickly as I could and steeered directly towords the exit, loking back I spotted Yui jupping up lik a predatur. I was in such a pannic (which wsa just an overaction in the frist place much too my embarasment) that I ran strait into noe of my clasmates! Thye just reacted wih a quite "ow" and scrached the back of they're head, displessed. And bitting on their lips.

"I-I'm sorry for not paying attention!" I apologised with a deap bow.

"...What?" the yjust ansered confused. "I wasn't either?"

"Oh..."

"I had to check the weather so I'd know what to eat."

"What." I blinkked at thm.

"When it's good weather you can eat outside, but it might atract feasible creatures that might snatch away your food. If the weather's bad it doesn't matter sense you have to eat inside anyway, but there are still some critters that prefer to hunt for poor students' food in the bildding. They are smart. But not smart enough."

I tryed to progrwss that infromation. It sounded ridiculos. Why where they thinking smoebody would snatch their fod? Aside from tis weird explation-on-demand, they seemed moar a quite and shy person... but apparetnly I misscalculated them? I tried to get my conitive skills behin this one.

"But if it were bad weather, wouldn't you need the indor food...?"

"To be prepared you bring double the servings" and in the nezt moment they held a bovl of fresh hto steamy ramen in one han, and a clasical bento box in the other. Were did theyy pull those from?! After my intial surpised staring was over, they ptu the food away again. Somehow.

Wispers. Around us were wispers. "What an airhead" "Were did that ffood come from" "That sonded so stupid lol" "Were did the food go" "Who brings ramen to scool anwayy" "Soudns so dumb" "Seriusly someboyd tell em abot that food"

Their fod ramlings hda attracted teh attenshion of our other calssmates.

I glannced to the airhead. Their fitss had balled up and their head wsa doen. And was their a bit of a bulsh on their cheaks? Just from their fashal expression I cold see they were felling something that I'm overl familiar wih: embarasment. Then they stomped off flusteredly.

"Kohaku-san is really something else." A voice chukled behid me. It wad Izaya.

"Kohaku?"

"Yeah, Audomura Kohaku. Everyone just says Kohaku since their surname is a pain." He explaned. "I heard their father died but there were rumors it was a murder ing is own home. The theory it was the doing of a supernatural creature quite stuck to Kohaku."

"Huh..."

Well, Kohaku did do da good job fro me I suppose. The 'scene' thye were causing had stunnned Yui, so I had at leest some prolongued time to get uot... and it seems somone got a hint. Izuku had steaped forward as much as a nervus wrack like him could, nad fumbled with his hans.

"Do you wanna eat on the roof together?" He suggested hesistantly. My chace!

"Sure!" I rplied happily, side-eyeing Yui who ralized she mised the chance to interogate me. Hana dragged hre off. I nodded to her and baeked up my words to Izuku with a bog smile. His face lid up with joy.

He probly had neber asked a girl somhing like taht before.


	10. Chapter 10: Confession of Guilt

**A/N: Oh boyy, their's gonn be a revael alreaddy in thsi chappter! I hoep you enjot it~**

Chapter 10 ~ Confession of Guilt

Izuku was having a nervous breakdown. I only fumbled wih my hair and tried to just smil away. We had gone straight for the rooftop wihtout goin to the cafetera or any other nearby shpo first. I had run latr today again, so I han't made anything at hom. Lunch break withot lunch is a wird thing. For a monent I considerd to search for Kohaku and ask them for a share, sense they planned on eatiing only one of the dishes they had brought. But searching fro them might take forever. Who would know where you can eat without invisible powers wanting to snitch your lunch?

I patter Izuku on the shoulder.

"Thank you for inviting me."

"W-what?! B-but isn't this a disaster?!" Izuku loweled his head, beliving he was just makking a fool out of himself.

"No, you really saved me there. Yui would probly have never stoped with teasing me about yesterday."

"M-hm" Izuku nodded slightly. Wsa he still curious abot what happened? I didn't really wanto talk about it... but maybe their was something I else I should tell him...

"Izuku" I tried and failed at making my voice sound less melancholix than it was, "Cna I tell you something and turst you to not spread it?"

He was takwn a back at my sudden speaking.

"I'd never tell someone's secret" he insistated.

"Good..." I tok a deep breath before contiuing on. "You see, I... I used to live in a labratory. My parents did a lot of experiments to me. Some day... Some day I just couldn't... couldn't take any of it anymore... so in sheer desparation I grabbed a scalpel from a doctor's table and tried to escape. On my way, my parents confornted me... tried to convince me to og back with them... but... I paniked... before I knew it, I had stabbed them with the salpel. Agan and again..."

We kept silent. My stomack turned upside down.

"Why are you telling me this...?" Izuku mummbled, more to himself then to me. I had no anser to that.

"Does... doesn't it hurt to talk about it?" He facced me. A mixture of seriosness and concern in his eyes.

"Not really." I admitted. "It feels like it's far fra away from me, a distance I can't overcume anyway. Sometimes I'm surpised about it as well, bein abel to remember this so cleary with no bad feeling even though it's such a terrible thing..."

Izuku gav me a pat on the back. He smiled just the way Kise had when I tlod him about me stabbing my parents. So condecending... tears started to drip off my eyes.

"Why...?" I tried desprately to hold back sobbing. Izuku looked a bit preplexed. "Why are you so kind to me?"

A nother silence. My eyes surly must have gone red from trying to blonk away the tears. I bit my lip, borh to distract me from my tears and to prevet trying to speak and let only a wabble of unintelligble noise coming out. I gluped, but I focused on lookin to my lap. A sting in my neck I fekt unable to turn my head. Not that I had wanted to. What face would Izuku make at such a ridiculious question...?

"No real reason" He answered strait forwardly. I shot up.

"What?"

"I mean, you don't need a reason to be a god person, right?" He clarifyed. "I'm nice to you because I want to be nice to you! And everyone deserves to be treated good, right?" He gae me that kind smile again. My tears contnued, but the flavor had chanhed. They weren't of sadness and remorse anymore. These were of loking forwrad to a better future.

"That sounds ridiculious" A diferent voice shattered the comfottable atmosphere. Akabane Karma was approachin us, and I could eben see Izuku press himself more agaiinst the fence in our bakc now. Akabane had single-handedly ruined the mood.

"Aw, did I interrupt your little chit-chatter?" He asked mockinly.

"Why are you here, Akabane?!" My memories of yesterday flashed in my mind. He! He was at fault for everythin!

"Akabane? Oh please, I heard you prefer first name basis! So you can call me Karma if you like!" He grined like a jerk.

"Karma, then..." I was brodding with anger. "Please just leave me alone! We just wanted to enjou our lunch break!"

"Without lunch?" He mockinlgy and with a smirk ponted at our empty hands. "Did you even aet anything yesterday? Or do you rnu on anything else?"

"No!" I just sceramed at him. I didn't even want to now what he meant by that 'anything else'.

Just as Karma opneed his mouth to throw yet another insult at our heads, the school bell ran. As fast as I could I sneakily rushed past him, dragging Izuku behin me. We would be in time for class. Karma didn't seem to mind coing late or skipping, so I figrued he wouldn't follow us.

He did in fact not return. Because he was already planing his next uncomfortable encounter.


	11. Chapter 11: Black and White

**A/N: Hewwo! Hwo you al bean?! Twoday their wsa a spiddre in my rom and taht was sooooo grouss! It wsa at leest the size of a palm! I now spoders ar heloful, btu they stil grosss! Liek I reelly considred skiping toda's chaper and sleap on teh lining romm's couch. Bbut! Their's a carakter intorduced hear who i strugeld wit wheather they should swear or not. And tbh I ms stil nat srue!**

Chapter 11 ~ Black and White

Yui hadn't cum back yet, so I sar a little lonely by my dek. We had come a litle early back to class. Izuku had our school bell as alert sond saved on his phon and had it set so tat we could retum timely to class. Usualy the roof is oflimits aftre all, and the scool bell srue doesn't expact anyone to be there. In all the frantic I mistok it fro teh real thing, just becuse I wanted to get avay from Karma this quickly. It had been embarasing, to be onest, and the only excuse to ake my self feel better I imajined coming to calss early as a god luck charm. After alll, I have been barly a few days here and my notorios lateness brings me nothing but bad luck.

From know on I would change that. I'd cume in time from now on! No more jello toasts! I will always be aerly, and I won't get involved in uncomfotablee situasions!

Somehow I still felt like I could never escape a terible fate. I sighed at the thought. Then I spoted a knew face at the door with a bored and annoyed expresion on it and a sweet pastry in the mouth. I leened over to Hana and gestured to the new arrival.

"Oh? That's Kotama Shun, the delinquent" she answered casually. "He skips a lot and barely passes exams, so you should stay away from him."

Curiosity got the better of me, especially since I had either not noticed him before or he had only shown up now for the afternoon lessons, so despite Hana's warning I walked up to him. Hana was probably face palimng herself in my back, btu I thought thsi small risk would be fine. The guy didn't recognize me (not that that qas possible) but he seemed like he wouldn't be abel to recognize anyone in class anyway. Hana did say he was a delinquent, and I don't think they care abot they're classmates.

"W-what are yo eating?" I tried breaking the iec.

"...?" He loked at me with a puzzled face. The pastry he was nobling on was rund with one half of the front being coated wih sugar icing and the other being a plate of dark chocolate.

"...I heard the class had an american." He explained. That explained nothing.

"So I helped myself to one." He clarified. That clarified nothing.

"It's a black and whit cookie...?" I stammered.

"Is that what the fancy people call it?" Teh delinquent replied snippishly. What was this guy's problem?

I stepped out of the way, still confused about this exchangge.

"You can only ever think in food, can't you?" Izaya gigled behin me. Shun shit him a murderous glar.

"Fresse..." He said keping his voice low. "You damn goody two shoes..." It wsa more a mumble to himsef than anythin directed at any body.

I had no idea what exactl he was eben saying, and Izaya jist continued grinnng at him like an idiot. Speakng of idiots, I was still staning dumbfounded in the entronce of the calssroom. My confusion made me an easy target as I heard the most unpleasant voice I knew cum right form the dor frame.

"What the HELL is this lil' SHIT ddoing here?! Got lost on the way to the DUMP?!" Nakahara mocked me and laughed like a bitch. I felt embarrassed. Of course I was an easyy victim... I hold back the uge to cry and just hopped for this to be over son. I didn't want to make anither scene, so I'll just endure her... I... I have too...!

"What the heck?!" yelled someone behind me. He stomped loudly towads Nakahara.

"What's ya' fucking problem?!" Shun raised his voice even more and the bored expression on his face had been substitued with anger. The annoyed part had sticked though. Nakahara gluped.

"Sh-shut it!" She scraemed at the delinquet. Even she was afrad of him, huh.

"Shut yourself, shithead." He contered with ease. And took another bit of his shortbread.

"I won't lower myself and speak to someone like you!" The bith turned around to hid her staggered expression. Desperate for any comback, she glared at me. "And you Mirai are so low you need help from a filthy rat!" she gigggled to herself, but more to colm herself than mock me. And with that she disappeared.

Fro a moment, I was startled. It wsa mere seconds until class started, in fact it's surprsing the lesson hadn't begun as of yet, and Nakahara just walks right out of the door? I qickly glanced around; nobody had the intetion of stopping her. Everyone avoded gazing back at me, at the door she just left through. Were they simply scared? Did they think the scen that had just unfokded in front of their eyes was embarrassing? I shot a quick gaze to Kohaku who just locked miserably down on their desk though that msy as well have been them thinking over some uninteligble nonsince again.

I wanted to thakn Shun, but he just turrned and gave me a... look. Still anoyed and calm as he had been the hole time, btu it had something scolding-lik about it. Shouldn't he hav directed that at Nakahara?

"Ya' really gotta manage to get to her..." he told me with a harsh undertone before sitting down and gobbling up the rest of his lack n wite cookie wih his evre board face.


	12. Chapter 12: Consolation Prize

**A/N: I wsa kind fo nit sure were to go wiht tis chapper so I jist wrote it no a wim :P It's moar jst expalning teh behavor of smoe charkters then muhc plot happenin.**

Chapter 12 ~ Consolation Prize

I was sloly teacking back to my desk to sit down, when a figure approached me.

Light came up to me. Tat in itself had already surpirsed me. He hadn't said much unil now, and thinking back I wonser if he ever actually did say anything. Boht at teh lunch I hda with Ryota and jist now, tho noboyd had raelly said anything juts now anywya. Light was the more quiewt type I suppoes, not shy and reluctant like Izuku, but consoderate and calm like Hana. Something about him made him seam a bit cold and distant. I wasn't sure if that meant he's levelheaded or two far above himself. It wsa a mystrey I wold propaply neber know.

"I wanted to apologize for Karma"

His words were even more surpirsing than his appearance. I helplesly blinked at his statment.

"I know he's been troubing you. He pushed you into a very uncomfortable scene the other day... though it all seems to have turned out fine, it still was incredibly rude of him."

For a momwnt I held in my breath. I had thoght he was tlaking about what had happened jist at lunch before. I actually hadn't expeccted him too talk abot the incident that happened just smoe time ago tosay.

"Why are you the one apologizing? And why now?" I asked curiousityly. I maen, that wsa petty quick to apologice know!

"Well... I waned to give him time to do it himself. He asked Izaya about your whereabouts and followed you. I had assumed he would do the right thing and apologize. But as he did nat, I have no other choice than to take his place. I'll scold him for this later, but I can't guarantue that he'll take what I say to heart. He never really does."

I wonder if Karma had come by aerlier to apologize? Not that he even tried...

Light sighed. He was clearly fet up with Karma's horrible behaviour. I didn't know him that long but I coul related to him. Karma was really a farce to be rekoned with. I wonder what would haapen if Shun got into a fight with him... but that would be a blody mess I wouldn't want to see. Not aftre my past. Not after... that...

I softly strokked my scar while tacking a breath. Light shouldn't be the one to fel sorry for Karma's actshons. It was no hard feet to forgive him, but for Karma tha felt like a whole differetn thing... I would never manaje to get him to opne up to me, would I?

Light gave me a pad on the shoulder. He smiled, although it was strangley aloof and clod compared to the other smoiles I had seen. It lacked... emoshon, somehow? It striked me certainly as odd.

"A-ano..." I tried to regain his attention. "S-since you have so many trobbles... uh... and I don't think htanking you is enough... well..." I didn't know how to forulate this.

"Ah, you mean as a make up for the lunch Karma bursted in on?"

"Yes!" I instinctiely answered. ...I didn't weard him out with my quock response, did I?

"Then it's settled!" He said it while loghing, but just as before it sonded hollow and mechanical.

"Another lunch it is..." I said more to myslef than Light.

"I'm gonna make a bento for you! As a way to say thanks! So tat we can proeprly start anew, okay?" I bursted out.

He gave me a not.

"Don't forget to bring one for yourself!" Light chukled. I wondered if he knew about Izuku and mine 'lunch' on the rof top. An elite student liek Light would never of course sed a foot on a location as dangrous as roof no matter how god the fence. Maybe he heard it from someone... or mabey not. Maybe it was juts a guess that hid accidentally a little closwr to home.

But nonetheless was I excited to make my first ever bento.


	13. Chapter 13: How to Bento Not

**A/N: Hey gusy! I wds wondrein if Is hould try makkin a fanime x3 Btu I'm nto srue if I shud do it fro fmd becuz I fel liek knowing waht will habben in a anime ruins ti a litlle. I cna't raelly decid oon ayn idae tho, so their's not muhc of a choce is threr o Aynwaays, enjo smoe qualitie bonding tim fro Yui and Hana!**

Chapter 13 ~ How to Bento (Not)

"So, you're telling me that you are not gona tell me anything about your lunch date, weither the first nor the second, but expect me to help you out with the third date you've already planned?"

She had openend her mouth the veyr second clas had ended, givin me no way of es cape or time to think abpt a rebutal. I jist gulped at Yui's words. Saying it like that did make me feel like a jerk. Or at least faerly qkward. It wsa her who got all exited abot tellin me of the hottys in calss. She was the oen who carred abiut all of this. Ad, truht be told, it was her who desreved t get invited this often...Suddenly she threw herself at me and imprisoned me in a tight hug.

"You think I'd seriously turn you down?" Yui giggled at me and let go.

"I thought you really were angry at me!" I cried at her, glad she hda ripped me out oof my thougts.

"Well, you will pay for keeping quite!" She palyfully threatened, gicing me a smug smik.

She pushed me to the ground, buried me under herself and tickled me. I tried to shove her down from me while laughing uncontrollably.

"Like little kids..." Hana sighed, watching us play around.

"I'm not a kid!" Yui objected. Couldn't argue with that. I mean, she did have quite the large chest. A child wouldn't have that... I glanced at my flat body. I guess I ma the chikd hear, ain't I. Nobody really noticed my detuor though.

Hana slipped a subdued gigle while Yui got up. We should probably be goig now, we still needed to shop the ingredients for tommorrow's lunch aftre all. I didn't ecen know how to mak s bento yet, but I's make srue it would trun out graet! Oh, but what should we even buy? Waht do you put itno a lunch box? Especially wehn it's noe fro a boy? And who's kitchen would we even use? I felt overly onscious about this, somehow. Because I wanted to make up to Light, maybe? Even tho it wasn't even my faylt in teh frist place. It wsa all taht nasty guy's fualt...

A hand snipped in fornt of me and I got out fo my thougths agan. Whil Hana had a mroe condolecenin look on her face, Yui had gone bakc to hre playfully I'ma-mess-wih-you look. I jist hoped

Together we made our way to a nearby convenience store. Hana did recommend that we maybe should also go visit a mall that's a bit far from here, simply because they'd have much more stores we could look through. But in order to keep us from turning this into a shopping trip, we just sticked with the konbini.

"Who is the lucky recipient of your bento box gonna be anyway?" Yui winked at me.

"W-won't tell!" I stuttered. I din't want her to aasume things... knowing her, she'd blow it wya out of propotion. Fro now, it shud just be a bento I need to mak. I just hoep she wouldn't ake this tto mean mroe.

"Geez', why are you being so secretive? You got like so many guys after you, shouldn't you admit whom your going for?" Yui sighed.

"She's just an ugly slut!" commented a bitch: Nakahara.

"What are you doing here, Nakahara?!" I asked tense.

"Maybe she came to visit her kind?" Yui said offhandedly.

"Her kind?"

"Her first name is Ume and that means plum" Yui explaned.

"I have much more important business here than you imbeciles!" Ume argued. She didn't deserve the respect to be called by her surname.

"Why do you think you're better than us?" I asked her angrily. She blinked at me.

"I never said that." No dicernible emotion was in her voice.

"Then why do you hate me?" I pressed her harder.

"Because I hate you! I don't need a reason for that!" Ume was amost screaming. She gave me a last glare before she just walked away. Hm? Did she limp? No, that was probably my imagination... but there was something off with her walk. Something... Mabye shr wsa a slut woh went two far fro her own good. What a bitch.

"You really showed her!" Yui clapped her hands. "Riza is really strong despite looking like a child!"

"H-Hey!" I blushed can't jost call me a kid!

"I was joking!" she pat me on the shoulder. "Come on, don't let the moment plum-met!"

I motionlessly stared at her. Did. Dis she jsut make an english play on wrods?

"Why aren't you reacting?" She wondered out alous. "Wasn'y that hwo teh joke goes? Or did I swithc somethin up?"

"Let's get going and make the preparations for tomorrow" Hana reminded us politely of the reason why we had come here in the first place, shushon us up. Me and Yui nodded in unison at her remark, and quickly browsed through the store to find the ingredients we needed. Not just for making only one bento, no, we bought a hole lot to practice, too!

And I made sure to pack in a few tentactles for Yui. Gotta give her a revenge to chew on for that tickle fight!


	14. Chapter 14: Change of Plans

**A/N: Sowwy fro nto updatting yestreday! I competely forgto abot it! Thsi chapper I realised taht their alraedy had ben so mayn lunhc dates, so I desided to let tem do somthinn else. Bcuz teh xhappte is jost the, uh, tuening oint fro this dierction chaneg, it ended up verr shotr.**

Chapter 14 ~ Change of plans

The mourning was soft. It was like a fllufy little heaven. My mind hadn't even woken up yet to have realied that this was beeter than school. It rebelled as much as it could against my bran trying to boot up my body. I just waned to bath in this softness all day. In the distance was a giggle. The marshmallow clouds I was stroling on lifted up and down, like organic matter. It made click and embarasment shot me out of my dream.

I lifted my head from Yui's chest and loked at her face. She was having a laugh. That was one unfoetunate way to have slept in!

"You had a nice dream, hadn't you?" Yui said while laughing. I just looked down, embarased. I was so flustered I was wonndering whether I'd cry again. Yui lifted my chin. "Oh come on, Riza! You looked really cute!"

That made me feel even more flustered!

A couple fett away, Hana was watching us. She had apparently lready woken up, btu insead of actually getting up she had just observed us. She was grinning just like Yui. I jumped up and fled to the bathroom, taking a shoower to wash away the moment.

"Hey!" Yui knocked at the door. "How about we do something after school together? I think we should spend some more time together."

I pondered her sugestion for a moment. It was a good idea actally, really. So far, my everyday had just been goin to school, tlaking to a boy, getting embarased and going home. I hadn't really had the chace to catch a break so far... and I didn't want to ruhs my shool life.

"Me too." I replied, finising shoqering. Since I didn't really know much around here Iw ould leave choosing what to do up to her, though.

After we all had ptu on our school uniforms, we walked to schol together. Light, being the elite studdent he is, was alraedy sitting in the classroom. I walked up to him with the bentobox I had made together with Yui and Hana teh other say to give it to him. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Is it not a little early for lunch?" He chuck;ed.

"W-well, yeah... bt you know, since I haven't been here for so long... I had just moved in a few days ago and hadn't really had a chance to see the toen so... Yui had suggested-"

"I understand." Light gave me a condesending smile. "You want to spend some time with your friends. That's okay. You shouldn't feel bad about that. Just enjoy your time."

I nodded franticlly, happy he wasn't mad at me. I'd be sure to have fun with Hana and Yui today. Not that we woud have that much time, considering how schol already took sme of our time and would just have us sit around waiting eagerly for the bell to ring, but we would make sure t make the best of ti. I was sure of that.

Quietly I walked back to my set to Yui and Hana already excitedly discussing what places to go to.


	15. Chapter 15: Delicately Nuts

**A/N: Sowwy, laetly I havn't bean feeling so weel. I'm aways exausetd eben wen I'm nto doin taht muhc... i aslo gto writres block despit aalraedy haing a plot outlin. Becuz I culdn't mange to gte up enou strenth to beta reed tosay's chaprer, I aksed my big sidter to profreed. She wsan't raelly happy abot it and sad it's two stressin to read, btu fro this one tim it's ok bcuz she mad me promise hre to not puhs myslef to hard on this. I hoep I'll feal bettresoon so taht I won't ned her help nezt time. Taht bein said, I tink I hav to chnage the uplod scedule. Form now on, I will olyn updatr on Satruday if I can. I'll haev to sea abot posting oc pictrues I did an have't uplaoded yet. Btu aynway, I hop yuo enjoy tihs capter!**

Chapter 15 ~ Delicately Nuts

Finally, the school bell rang and our unlimited shopping time was about to start. Hurriedly we rushed to our lockers and took out our shoes. We wouldn't lose any of our precious time!

I looked around, but it seemed like not that many other students were as excited as us about school's end. A lot sighed and walked in the exact opposite direction- back to the classrooms! Hana spotted my confusion.

"A lot of the students partake in extracurricular activity. Or detention. But mostly the former. Sometimes staying behind is a bit tiresome, but if you join a club with passion then you won't regret it." She explained.

"Or you just join the going-home-club!" Yui proclaimed.

I didn't really want to dwell more on it because it made me feel like a lazy slacker; I had just moved here so I had an excuse as I needed to get familiar with my surroundings, but there'd come a time where that will stop aopplying, and then I'll really be nothing but a worthless slacker.

As we reached the gate, I heard a noise. It was that of a... motor? In just the next moment I saw a moped come around the corner and stop to a halt on the school grounds. A bit perplexed I stared at it. Its driver parked it on the side of the building where squares of parking spots had been marked, they were rarely used because they were too small for cars to park there and barely anyone was thinking about getting a license in high school.

Not far from us was Ume, erratic about the moped that had just arrived. Looks like she was just as surprised as me, although she seemed more to have been scared to the bones.

"You little-! How DARE you to make such a NOISE!"

The driver ignored her, went to the case on the back of the moped and pulled off their helmet. Shun put it into the case while taking a bag out. As he closed the case again, Ume cried out again.

"Listen here YOU-"

"Cool down." Shun sounded more bored with her than annoyed, and he was rather calm. He fished in his shopping bag for a snack and pulled out a popsicle- vanilla ice cream on a stick, coated with chocolate and small delicate nuts, I believe.

Ume was about to burst again, but Yui timely cut her off.

"Hey, where did you get that?!" She asked Shun. He scratched his head.

"Huh? 'Dis? That's from an ice cream cafe around here. It's a bit too far to walk there during the break, so I usually just drive there, ya' know? But their ice cream's really worth the trouble."

"Can you give us some directios there?" Yui's eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Huh? Nah'." Shun scratched his head again, being bothered by Yui.

"Whaaaat?" She was perplexed by him just declingin her request. Well, he was a delinquent after all-

"They're closed for today. The opening times kinda' suck, I can't even get there that often because of that shit. Since ya' can't go there today anyway, there's no real reason to give you directions there rightnow. Got that?"

I was a little surprised at his openedness. Yui just seemed down because of the missed chance to go to the cafe.

"What a bummer! I really would have wanted to go there with Riza!" She lamented. "Ah, let's go there during the weekend, alright?" She quickly turned to me. Shun just nodded, he seemed reliefed that Yui would probably stop bothering him now.

"Yui-chan, shouldn't we get going? We wanted the most amount of time for shopping at the mall, right?" I nervously stumbled. It'd be a shame to just waste time here making plans for yet another day instead of enjoying things right now!

"Chill." Shun took another bite of his frosty treat. He had sensed that I was tensing up. "You shouldn't rush things. 'Cept a fight. In a fight ya' gotta act damn quick so you can deliver the first fuckin' punch. And obliterate yar' opponent. Doesn't always work though, 'cause you needa' think enough to at least make up some sorta' quick strategy before you throw ya'self in. Just shows ya' again that rushing is just shit."

I stared at his... advice? Life experience? Whatever the reason was that he was talking about that now. Hana just shook her head, and gently grabbed my arm to remind me what we've been wanting to do.

"I just love the Adrenaline ya' get during a fight. Makes ya' feel alive." Shun concluded whatever he was trying to make a point of. "Just do ya' thing. I got other stuff to do."

And with that he disappeared in the school building. Hana and Yui whispered to me "Detention. That's the 'stuff' he has to do." And then we finally moved towards our goal called shopping trip.


	16. Chapter 16: Enigmatic Trip

**A/N: This chapper is a bti diffrent form the othres fro a multitude ffo resons: I realised I hda had amost nonw descirption of my charcters, tehy alwys olyn wear their scsol unirfomr, and one charkter dosen't raelly shwo up until late in teh stroy so I waned to giev her a bti more screeen time.**

Chapter 16 ~ Enigmatic Trip

I glaned a last time at my mirrow befor I ran to the dor. Wlaking arond in your school uniform al day felt a little akward to me, so I had saked the othres to go home so change clothes first. They hda agredd and we were gonna meat up in front of my hose, because 1. weall know where I live, 2. I miht get lost somewehre else and 3. I probably tok the longset. I quickly put teh cobweb paterned acesory in my hare to compelte my outfit.

Openin the door, I fond my two friends alraedy waiting for me. Hana was warring a light gren shirt with lace undre a black jacket, wih a long green skrit and a pair of loafres beneath it. Yui was clad more sparerely, wearing thih-high black stokings and dark yellow hihg heels with matching sweatbands on her wrists. But was most shocking wsa her provocactive sweater.

"Your hole back is exposed!" I was shookingly shocked. "You can't just show your bra like that!"

"Oh, no ned to be jealous! I got it all under control!" Yui winked and turned her back for my to see. "I'm wearing a bandeaux for this style! Looks sexy and cool, doesn't it?" She was clearly haeving fun. I gulped.

"You're also looking damn fine!" She added, to mak me feel better I spouse. Next to her, my coset top, distatched sleeves and layered urple skirt just looked plain. I placed my fot behind my other nervosly, my boots were just in the smae style as my top and my sleeves so it didn't really tip the scales n my favor.

"Don't look down on yourself" Hana adviced me. "Comparing yourself to Yui won't do any good. You are you, and it's good that way." I nodded a little nervously, and we finally made hour way to the mall.

Yui first dragged me into a cutr lolita fashion store. She held a few cute bubbly dresses agaist me. She urjed me to try on those that caught my eyes an proloned my staring at them. Whenever I came out of the chaning room she clapped her hands together, commented on hwo sweet I looked and then proceded to give me an honest opinion.

I think she wanted to lift me pu in what was my element. If Yui's speciality was looking provocative in tiltilating clothes, I was a mistess of cute, child and dream like gorments. It's really nice that she's so considerat. Hana searched through a few of th acesories and helped me try them on. Both of them really wanted to support me, and I'm gald for that.

In anohter store, we looked through a lot acesory. Yui saw a few necklazes and jewelry she wanted to try on. I saw a sortment of pretty scarfs. I motioned to Hana and went over to htem, browsing throught them to find a suiting one. Triumphantically, I took a graceful one out.

"Look Hana, I'm sure this one would look great on you!"

Hana just smilled a little flustered, giggling.

"What's so funny about that? You always are wearing a shawl after all!" I playfully pouted.

"Oh, Riza, that's called a hijab!"

"This one would still look good on you no matter the name!" I countered.

"My, my, I guess I'll have to try this one on if you insist that much?" She gaev me a warm smile. I excitedly noded in agreement and dragged her to a changing room. After chaning her headscarf in it, she came out and looked at the mirror, a bit pleased with herslef but at the same time she seamed unsatisfied.

"It looks nice, but I don't think I have anything in my wardrobe that matches well with this." She explaned her torn expreshon. "I think I won't take it. If I see some other things that would match it, I might come back later to buy it though."

Thre more shops later, we took a break. I was sitting a little asid from the big crowds that were fillng the building, while Yui and Hana went together to a cafe to get us some refreshents. They had been gone for a wile when I noticed a moft, quiet voice by my side.

"...How are you?" It was the girl I had seen by the river the other day?

"What?" I rplied defensively. I didn't wanna risk makking a scene so I kept my voice low.

"...Did you make friends already?"

"Friends?"

"...I need to know if you're at that point already."

"At what point?!"

"..."

The mysteryous girl kept quiet. She was an odd one. Sloly I started wondering how long it would take Yui and Hana to retrun. Then I noticed that evrything around us felt somehwat like moving slower. Was I being two impatient? I heard that things like these occure sometims...

"You're not there yet." The confusing girl decidded.

"Come agan?" I blinked at her.

"You aren't really close to them." She was takling about my friends.

"How would you know?" I was stating to get irritated. How could she jist assume these things? She just glared at me befroe continueing to stare into nothingness again.

"I can tell." She ansered my question dry. Then she clicked her tongue and wispered. "S I can't yet..."

"What?" I demanded of her again. She should finally give me a clue of what she was talking about. She kept silent for a little longer, and now I was raelly convinced that time must have had to have bean held still.

"...My order." She reluctantively revealed.

"WHAT order?" I had trowble keeping my voice low.

"She had requested for you to keep your friends before the deed had to happen. Be thankful for that." She just ignowed me. Before I could rase my voice again, she had already disppeared, and Yui and Hana had joined me already.

"Is something up...?" Hana asked me concened.

"No, nothing." I lied. There was someting abot that redhead. Something I wold have to find out. But for know, I would have to shov the puzzle she was aside and contin the shopping trip with my freinds.

Her words still resounded in my ears... that I din't really have any friends. Because deap down inside me, it still hadn't yet felt like Yui and Hana were a part of me yet. Or was it just her appearance that confused me into thinking this way? ...The mind is but a fickle imagination.


	17. Chapter 17: Hole in a Thesis

**A/N: Sowwy I frogot to updatt! I'vr not bean in teh mood latly to continu writin so I dno't raelly rmember to post! It's liek so weird,I alraey gto a paln for how teh fic will end and it's whol llast act, btu somhwo I dno't manaje to fill it up? Fro examepl I now wat event is gnnoa hapen next, btu I hav writin block as to hwo to get their? Suhc a bohter!**

 **I aslo jist noticd taht I hit 60 views on ffnet :O I wondre when taht happened!1!**

Chapter 17 ~ Hole in a Thesis (A/N: orijinaly thsi was gonna be donut whole xD)

I skept long and hrad taht day. I refused to wae up, refused to rememebr that wierd occurence the oterh day. Just a little longer... let me escape thsi just a lottle linger... But of coarse my alarm clock wouldn't allow that. Stupid tiem, I wihs I could just rewind it b a fwe hours to sleep just alittle longer... but that was a sill thought.

For a momet, I was really condiering skipping. I felt rustled on th insied and didn't even figure what todo at schol. Was anything impotant there? Something gave em the feeling I couldn' really spnd itme with my friends tehre. Something always came inbetween.

Btu was I reallly annoye that I might not be able to spend time with them or was I upset abot my lack about caring for this? That scared m e the most, and I could onyl hope for a timely distraction at school.

Makking my way to the building, I soon found something that might have served enough of a weird happning: Kohaku was scoutin through the sports area, examiming every lsat inch of it. I approached them, curius about what they were up to now.

"What yre you doing?" I asked them. They're head shot up,stared at me expreshionlessly, quickly loked around and then they bagan to spoke.

"A ghost was here! It got away fro now, but I will find it and unveil this mystery!"

"A ghost?"

"Yes, there, the proof is right there!" They pointed to a half-eaten sandwoch lying ont he bleachers. "It left behind it's last supper before it deided to wreak heavoc! I will find that damn ghost that thinks it can just screw ith me!" (A/N: gee, Kohaku is truning into anohter Shun if thye keep up wih takling abot food :c)

Kohaku seamed a little personally offended at that 'ghost' they were talkng about. I di find it weird that its be wreaking havoc right now though, because if there really was a ghost wouldn't that be obviously? Nothing was going on after alll...

"Nothing even happened..." I mumled to myself, but Kohaku had quickly cauht wind of it and turned arund with their face probably anger enogh to scare a horde of ghosts pantless.

"The ghpsts were responsible for the stabbong!" They blasted out. Upon my confusedd stare, they explained further. "Shinra-san had been stabbed yesterday, btu I don't believe that story they're telling aaorun town. I'm srue it was the work of a mishivous ghost!"

I just shook my head and moved on. How would a ghost stabe someone? Thet was no real logic behind that. So someone ha been stabbed. And if everyone jnows who it was, then you don't even have tot try and search for the perpetator, right? Pushing it all on some ghosts sounds ridiculous.

As I entered the classroom, the first thing I saw was Shun standing in front og a desk Izaya sat at. The former was annoyed, pained and possibly shortly from exploding, while the latter jst non-chalanty smirked at him.

"I'm not gonna buy that ya' stabbed someone!" Shun proclaimed.

"But, it is true." Izaya ansered as if it was common sense.

"Do Nut try to shit me, a shifty goody two shoes like you would never have the damn balls to even dare do that!" Shun probably did not realize wen he was talking contradictions.

"You're quite stubborn, aren't you?" Izaya seemed to enjou this.

"Listen up ya' little diphole, a fraud like you would never do shit like this themselves. So I am certain you're just spoutin'-"

"Stop it already!" Anohter guy went inbetween. He turned to Shun. "Just leave it at this, okay?"

Shun angry grumbled angrily, and took a bit out of a donut wile still glaring murderosly at Izaya. He stommped out of the classroom, unwilling to admit his defeat(?). The other guy sihed and scratched his head with a bandged hand. When I pointed to it, he held up his other as a claming gesture.

"Me and Izaya-kun just ahd a little argument." He said. Though I could arleady guess his name, he realized he hadn't introduce d himself to me and promptly did that. "I'm Kusakabe Shinra. I'm in the track and field club, and I won't let this detract from my duties." He gave me an unconvinginn smile and walked off (A/N: yes this onlly crossez ovre with fire brigad of flamse becasue the main carakter's nam is Shinra xD)

I shot a last glance towards Izaya, who didn't react much to what was happning despite being the cause in the first place. It was a but weird but I decided not to dwell on that.


	18. Chapter 18: Rejecting Correspondence

**A/N: Eeeek I gotta contine weiting at smoe point rn I'm stlii stuck an their's oyln too chappres left :O Btu, I'ev bean thinkin abot writin a dark one shot as a sid thingie w**

Chapter 18 ~ Rejecting Correspondence

Poke. Poke. Pok.

"Will you stopp that?" I wispered to Yui, finally fed up wih her naging.

"Cme on, tell me what's with that stabbin! I'm sure you caught wind of at least a little something of it!"

"What woud make you thnk that?"

"You're a protagonist, you wouldend up getting to know that!"

"Yui-chan, you sound jist delujional!"

"But you got here earlier, so maybe something had happened, that's what I'm asking."

"Yui-" I almost raesed my voice, but we wear still in class and I didn't want to get in troble for yui's little antics.

I din't know anything about what had happned. As fra a I could gather, apperently Izaya stabbed Shinra. But boht Shun and Kohaku didn't buy that, Kohaku ackredited it to ghosts and Shun clamed Izaya would have someone else so the dirty work for him. I wonder what raelly happened?

"Can't you two just concentrate on the lesson?" Hana shused both me and Yui. I pouted and looked to the calkboard, trying to make dense of whatever the subject we had right nwo was. I shoudn't really bother myself wih that incident, it didn't realte to me after all... but of coarse, it wasn't this easy.

In the small brekk between lessons, Yui picked up her pace agan. In fact, I beleive most of the class had no other topincs. I tried to glanxe away and looked throuh the room to avoid looking at Yui. Suddenly I locked eyes with Ume. She slowly wlaked into my direction, as menacing as a predatir.

"So have you heard about the stabbing?" She clairly tried to surpress throwing an insult at me again. Great, jnow I had to fend off two gossipers.

"Uh, someone threw a scene earlier you might wanna ask them-" I trid to talk my way out of it. And I wasn't lieing anyhow.

"I didn't throw a scene?!" I heard a voice strugging to keep itself quite, but it was filled with confusion and repreessed anger. I glanced at its source, a not so ditsant from us standing Kohaku. Did they listen in on us?

"Got any comments on this?" I asked tem a bit snippish. They went red and their face distoreted even more in a mic of anger, fear and embrassment. They had held their breath and frosted in place.

Multiple times Kohaku opend their moith to speak out whatever blabber had been goyng through their head this tim, but each time they stopped themselves before any sword got out and fell into deep thoght again. Their face got efen redder and some sweetpearls rolled down.

"I know you'll call me stupid..." They mumled to themselves, a faintsound of sa if they were about to cwry in it. Were they talking aout ghosts stabbing people? It did sond ridculous and stupid. They had gotten themselves in quit the situation anyhow, since I hadn't ment their weird ghost idea when talking about a scene.

Possibbably realizing who was the one macking ascene right now, Kohaku looked evern more distastful then before, grinding their teeth. They threw me another glarrre, opened and closed their mouth in quick suceshion again, wary of slipping up, and hastly fled the room. Ume and Yui just starred at the open calssroom door, confued at the airhead's behaviour.

"What was that about?" Yui asked.

"I got no clue!" Ume ansered. Probably meaning both Kohaku as well as the stabbing incident. "And you have nothig else to say on this?" She directed her question towards me. She had only cum to us in hoeps of gretting information on thsi, didn't she?

"No" I told her blankly,the slite anger in my voice more audible than I wanted. Ume just threw her hands in her hips, loked at me with distate and then throtted off. The teacher came in and jst gave her a nod before strating class... what. Why did tha bithc get so easily excused for skippiing? Does she do anything... for that... Waht a withc!

Yui poked me again and I truned to her with a glare, remonding her that class was about to start. I gestured for her to keep quiet, but she just nodded and started righting on a strip of paper. I sighed and wait for her to finish up. Hana gave us a glare, but she seamed to be somewhat happy that we at least weren't talking- or maybe she hopped Yui was gonna write about smething related to the lesson at hand. She ddin't.

"I asked that delinquent about the ice cream shop again and if it's open tomorrow ^^ I was wondering if we two could go there together this weekend? We should totally share a parfait together, don't you think~ ;)"

I held in fro a moment. My first week here is almost over. I have stumbabled from incident into the next, and I had alresdy went shopping with my two newbest friends. Just tosay there had been an acident that Yui kept pestering me about until that bitch tried to latch unto it too. I think... I need a break from all of this.

I ripped out a small papre unaudibely of my notbook and wrote my answer to Yui.

"I just wanna chill and relax tomorrow, so canw e do that on Sunday?"

I phased the scrap to her, she read it and just as quicky returned her answer to me.

"Oh sure! I can come over tomorrow and we an just have pizza and loaf around lel :D"

"Ah, I was thinking about studying though. It feels like it's een a while O.o"

"Wah! Not studying! X.X That is soo boring! :O I'll leave you to your books tomorrow, then! But you can call me anytime if you wanna hang around, okay? (◕ ワ ◕✿)"

I had to try and kep my chuckle inaudible. Yui rellented studying but still didn't want to pass up the oppotunity to be a god friend. She was really swert. And thus, we kept echanging little notes until the schol bell rang and ended this lesson just liek any other before it.


End file.
